Our Strange, but Loving Family
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: The Gibbs' Family is all completely different, but love eachother nonetheless. NCIS family as a real family. Pairings: Tiva, Jibbs, Kate/Damon, Abby/Eric, & Tim/Sarah.
1. Last Day of Summer

**Haven't written a NCIS story for a while. So, I decided it's time to change that. :) Don't own NCIS or the characters. Just dreaming someday I will.**

* * *

><p>The sun was already blazing and it wasn't even 10 AM yet. It was the Sunday before school started.<p>

Jennifer Gibbs was in the kitchen of her home, that was just down the street from the Washington Monument, making breakfast for her family.

Jenny married Leroy Jethro Gibbs on June 14, 1978. A year later, they welcomed their first child, son Anthony James, on July 8, 1979. On May 17, 1981, they had daughter Caitlin Elizabeth.

The third Giblet was born on November 15, 1982. They name him Timothy Michael. The fourth and last of their children, Abigail Marie, was born on March 27, 1984.

Jenny put a plate for everybody on the table. She then went over to the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Tony, Kate, Tim, and Abby. Breakfast." She called up the stairs, and walked to the basement stairs. "Jethro. Breakfast."

"She went back into the kitchen. The sound of five sets of feet were heard on the steps. A chorus of 'Morning Moms' filled the kitchen. All the kids sat at the table in their respected seats.

"What are your plans for your last day of summer?" Jethro asked his children.

"Ziva and I were gonna go up to Cape May." Tony said talking about his girlfriend of three years.

"Ooh. Can I go with you?" Kate asked her older brother.

"I want to go too!" Abby exclaimed.

"No. Neither of you are going." Tony said, drinking his orange juice.

"Mom!" Both the girls exclaimed turning to their mother.

"Tony. Take your sisters." Jethro told him.

"Dad. I took them with us all summer. We just want one day to ourselves."

"Ziva loves us." Kate spoke.

"She doesn't mind." Abby joined in.

"Well, I mind." He countered.

"Anthony. Just take them." Jenny said.

"I hate my life." He said, and slouched in his chair. "Do you want to come, too?" Tony asked, facing Tim.

"No."

Tony gathered his dishes, and put them in the sink. "Be ready in fifteen minutes." He said, and went up to his room and got ready.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jenny went, and answered it. "Good morning, Ziva."

"Morning, Jen." Ziva spoke with her Israeli accent.

Tony came downstairs. "Hey, Z." He greeted, and placed a kiss upon her lips. "See ya later, Mom."

"Have fun. Drive safe."

The pair walked outside to Ziva's car. Ziva noticed Tony was a bit piturbed. She walked up to him, and got in his space.

"What is wrong?"

"My parents are making me take Kate, and Abby with us."

"Oh."

"I know it was just supposed to be you and me, but we can make them stay a distance from us."

"It's fine, Tony. I like your sisters."

Kate, and Abby walked outside. "Hey, Ziva." They both said.

"Hey, Kate. Hey, Abby."

"Thanks for letting us come with you." Kate said.

"We didn't have much of a choice, Kate. Get in the car." Tony said, and opened the door for Ziva."

"Thank you, Tony."

Inside, Jethro had retreated back to the basement. Jenny had started to rinse the dishes to put them in the dishwasher.

"Do you want some help, Mom?" Tim asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." She replied.

Tim went over, and took the dishes from his mother's hands, and put them in the dishwasher.

"How come you didn't want to go with Tony, and Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"I don't like the beach." Tim said, continuing to put dishes in the washer.

"Why don't you go help your father with the boat?"

"I don't want to."

"Alright."

Jethro came upstairs. "Crime scene in Alexandria. I'll be back later." He said, and kissed Jenny, and patted Tim's shoulder.

"Bye Jethro."

"Bye Dad."

Jethro left the house, and drove down to Alexandria.

"Guess it's just you, and me, Tim." Jenny told her son.

"I don't mind."

Meanwhile, Tony had just got off at the Cape May exit, and was heading for Sunset Beach.

It was nearing noon. Which is when the sun is at its hottest.

Tony parked on the side of the street knowing that there would not be any parking spaces. All of them got out of the car.

Kate, and Abby walked a few feet ahead of Tony, and Ziva.

Tony took Ziva's hand in his. He spun the ring that he gave her for her sixteenth birthday last November. Although it was against what her father wanted, it was Tony's promise to put an engagement ring on her finger when she turns eighteen.

Ziva lifted up their entwined hands. "Tony, you are so pale. You need a tan."

"Well, Zee-vah. We can't all be naturally tan, can we?"

"No, but you have been out in the sun all summer, and are not even close to my skin tone. Where as your sisters are just a shade lighter than me."

"I'm tanner than Tim. He got the worst of that gene." Tony joked.

Back at home, Jenny took the last of the laundry out of the dryer. She folded the clothing, separating everybody's into piles.

"Hey, Mom." Tim started coming down the stairs to the basement. "Can we go to Best Buy?"

"What for this time?" She asked, continuing to fold clothes.

"I saved up enough money for a laptop."

"Tim, can't you ever just save your money? You have three computers up in your room. Isn't that enough?"

"To an extent, I guess."

"Here. Let me paint you a picture. Don't take this in the wrong way, because I am your mother, and I love you to death. But imagine that you are in Tony's shoes. We all know he wants to propose to Ziva on her eighteenth birthday. Right now he is working his butt off to save money for her ring. Do you want to have to work everyday after school, and during the summer, because you didn't save your money?"

"You do make a good point." He told her.

"Good enough to convince you to save your money?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now." She said, taking his pile of clothes, and handing it to him. "Go put you clothes away, and call one of your friends, and have a good last day of summer."

"Alright." Tim said, and went upstairs to his room.

Jenny gathered hers, and Jethro's clothes, put them in a basket, bringing them up to their room.

Later that night, Tony, Ziva, Kate, Abby, and Jethro have all arrived back to the Gibbs household.

The seven of them sat around the table, eating dinner. They were all talking about their days.

After dinner, Tony walked Ziva out to her car. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Alright."

Tony kissed her, and placed his hands on her hips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He opened her car door, and she got in. "See you tomorrow, Z."

"See you."

Tony shut the door, and stood back a few steps.


	2. First Day of School

Tony, and Kate woke at six. They got ready as quietly as they could so they did not disturb their parents, or younger siblings.

"What time did you tell Ziva you'd pick her up?" Kate asked.

"Seven." Tony said, looking at his watch. "So, we need to leave like now."

"Alright." Kate finished getting ready, and eating. She grabbed her oversized purse off the couch, and followed Tony out to his car.

Kate got in the back seat, and Tony got in the driver's seat. Kate's phone buzzed. She searched her bag for it, and took it out, opening the message.

"Jimmy wants to know if we can pick him up."

"Tell him we have to get Ziva, and we'll be there."

Kate typed the message, and sent it to her cousin who was six months older than she.

Tony pulled into Ziva's driveway, and got out. He walked up to the door, and rung the bell.

Kate watched as Ziva opened the door, and they started they pulled apart, Ziva shut the door.

They walked over to the car, and got in. "Morning, Kate." Ziva greeted.

"Morning." Kate responded.

"We have to swing by my aunt's, and get Jimmy." Tony told Ziva.

"Okay."

Tony drove to the Palmer Residence, and parked out front. He honked the horn.

Two minutes later, Jimmy walked out to the car, and got in. "Morning."

* * *

><p>Back at home, the rest of the household were up, getting ready for their days.<p>

"Mom! Where's Dad?" Abby called out.

"He left for work. They needed to get on the case." Jenny replied from the kitchen.

"Oh."

Abby, and Tim both walked in the kitchen.

"You look nice, Mom." Tim told her.

"Thank you."

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" Abby questioned.

"I have work today."

"You got a job!" Both kids practically screamed at her.

"Yes. I got a job."

"Did Tony, and Kate know?" Abby started.

"Cause that's not fair if they did." Tim finished.

"No. They don't know. Neither does Dad."

"So, where are you working?"

* * *

><p>Later at NCIS, Gibbs sat in the back of MTAC, next to his team to the left, and Director Morrow to his right.<p>

When they were finished watching the OP on the huge screen, the team had left MTAC.

Tom faced Jethro. "You're not my problem anymore." He spoke.

"Am I being fired?"

"No. I have been given a position at Homeland Security." He told him.

"Who will be replacing you?" When he didn't answer, he spoke again. "Not me?"

"Oh. No." He stood up. "He's all your's, Director." He said, and walked out.

Someone stood up in the front row, and faced him. "Hello, Jethro." The woman spoke.

"Jen?" He asked, standing up. "Why didn't you tell me you were becoming director of NCIS?"

"Surprise."

Jethro walked down the few steps, and stood in front of her. "Kids know?"

"Only Abby, and Tim, because they conned it out of me."

"Okay, Director." He said, smiling.

* * *

><p>At the high school, Kate sat in Geometry. She was stuck in the same class as her creeper cousin.<p>

The teacher was going over guidelines, and requirements. Kate was half listening. The teacher had Tony as a student, and already hated her for being related to him.

"Caitlin. Are you listening?"

"Yes." She told the teacher.

"What was the last thing I said?" She pushed.

"What was the last thing I said." Kate answered her truthfully.

"Ah. You have your brother's humor, Caitlin."

The last thing you said was that if we go by a nickname- like I go by Kate instead of Caitlin- you do not care. You will call us by the name on our birth certificate."

* * *

><p>In Tony's class, he sat in the back completely relaxed. His teacher was talking about random shit. He was not listening as usual. He was to busy thinking about Ziva.<p>

The teacher walked back to him. "Anthony, I know the first day is always boring, but in my classroom you will sit upright, and pay attention."

"Yes, sir." He replied. He sat up straight, and watched the teacher walk back up front.

When the teacher turned, he pulled out his phone, and texted Ziva:

Tony: Hey, baby. I miss you.

Ziva: Miss you, too, hairy butt.

Tony: This is boring.

Ziva: I agree. In trouble yet? :)

Tony: Yupp. Wasn't sitting 'properly'.

Ziva: Naughty boy. Teacher!

* * *

><p>Tim sat in his Honors Biology. He sat all proper, and took detailed notes.<p>

His teacher, Mr. Pollard, had gone into a lesson after going over his requirements, and handing out books to his small class of just ten people.

Pollard had put them in alphabetical order just for this week, placing Tim in the front where he prefers to sit.

The bell had rung for sixth period, which is when all the Gibbs' children, and Ziva had lunch.

* * *

><p>Abby walked down the halls to the cafeteria. She caught sight of her older brother, and ran to catch up to him.<p>

"Hey, Tim."

"Hey, Abs. How's seventh grade so far?" He asked, as they stood in the lunch line.

"Okay. All my classes are so small, because there are so few people who are smarter."

"Yea. My classes are the same way. It's better when it's smaller than say there are close to thirty kids like in Tony's."

"True."

"You talkin' bout me again, little bro?" Tony said, jokingly as he walked up with Ziva, and Kate.

"I was only giving Abby a reference to why our size classes..." He said, motioning to himself, Abby, Kate, and Ziva. "...are better than yours."

"Okay. So, I may not be in Honors like you smarty pants, but I'm not dumb."

"You're just special, baby." Ziva said, putting her arms around his waist.

* * *

><p>The five of them sat around the table in the cafeteria. The order of which they sat was Tony, Ziva, Kate, Abby,and Tim next to Tony.<p>

They all had their food in the middle of the table, so they were all sharing the food.

After lunch, they all departed for their next class. Tony had gone with Ziva to her locker, and walked her to her class. Making him get to his own class just before the bell rung for it to begin.


	3. Halloween, Birthdays, & Turkey

The trees were changing, the weather was getting cooler, and everything was being spookified for Halloween.

It was the weekend before Halloween. Ziva always stayed at the Gibbs' household on Friday, and Saturday nights, and Sunday until five.

Friday nights was game night. It was Abby's turn to choose. In which she had chosen Monopoly.

The family sat around the kitchen table. Jethro was the horse, Jenny the thimble, Tony- sack of money, Kate-battleship, Tim-the car, Abby- the dog, and Ziva was the iron piece.

Tony was making a little scene after rolling the dice on doubles for the third time, sending him to jail.

"What did you do, Tony?" Kate joked.

"I killed Tim in his sleep, and Dad arrested me when he found out." He joked back.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Come the thirty-first, Kate, and Abby were walking home from school.<p>

"So, do you think Dad will let you out of the house tonight in your costume?" Abby asked Kate.

"He better. Mom approved. He'll be like, _'Caitlin Elizabeth!'_" She started, making her voice deeper. "_'That is not acceptable for a fifteen year old to be wearing! Get upstairs, and change!'_"

"Unless he doesn't see your real costume."

"What do you have in mind, Abs?"

"What if you wear something else over your real costume, and say you're being something completely different."

"That could work, but he'll find out eventually. I'm just gonna ask him what he thinks."

"I'll make sure to get you extra candy." Abby told her, and walked ahead of her, and went inside.

Kate watched as her father pulled into the driveway, in his truck. Kate walked up to the truck.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Kate." Jethro greeted his eldest daughter.

"I have to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot." He said, and got out of the truck.

"Well, when Abby, Mom, and I went costume shopping, Mom let me buy this costume, but I wanted to know your opinion of it."

"Alright. Go put it on."

"Okay." Kate went inside, and up to her room, changing into her costume.

Jethro walked inside, and waited for Kate to come back downstairs.

Abby walked downstairs first. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Abs. How was school?"

"Okay." She walked toward the kitchen.

"No junk."

"Got it."

Kate walked downstairs. She wore a white dress that barely covers her. There was a gold strip that crossed into an X and under straight across her torso. Her hair was put up like the girls from Jerseylicious- even though it doesn't exist yet- with a gold band around her forehead. Her shoes were gold, and went up just below her knees, with five gold strips across her legs. The heels were three inches. She also wore a gold band right above her elbow.

"Mom, let you but that?"

"Yea." She said, biting the inside of her lip.

"Well, I'm not gonna say I approve of it 100%, but I will allow you to wear it. As long as you get rid of it after tonight."

"Alright. Thanks, Dad." Kate said, and hugged him.

"You're welcome, Caitlin."

"Wait. You approve that?" Abby asked, confused.

"Yes."

"So, if I were to wear that, you'd approve?"

"No."

"What?"

"You're only twelve. She's fifteen. You are too young to wear something like that. Maybe when you are fifteen."

* * *

><p>Later that night, everybody was out trick-or-treating. Tony was Freddy Krueger. He attempted to hold hands with Ziva. Who was dressed as none other than an ninja. It was very uncomfortable for Ziva, because of the claws.<p>

Abby was Wednesday Addams, while Tim was a scrabble board.** (HAHA!)**

* * *

><p>The Gibbs Family had planned a mini party for Ziva since her father really did not care. It was the whole family including Jackson Gibbs, Donald Mallard, and the Palmer's.<p>

It was Monday, November 12, Ziva's seventeenth birthday. Ziva did not know about the party even though she was there every single day.

Tony opened the front door for Ziva.

"Toda." She spoke with her accent sticking out.

"Prego." He replied, shutting the door behind them.

They walked toward the kitchen for dinner. Ziva had not seen anybody in there from a distance, until she was actually in the doorway.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ziva!" They all shouted.

"Wow. Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"Ziva. You are practically family now. You deserve to celebrate your birthday with the people who love you." Jenny told her.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Tony said.

"That I am not surprised about." Ziva stated.

* * *

><p>They all sat around the table eating their pizza. They were all catching up on each other's lives.<p>

Jethro was speaking with his father-in-law, which everybody calls 'Ducky'-even his grandchildren- about the case they were working on.

His father was speaking with his grandchildren, and Ziva. "You all need to stop getting older."

"Sorry, Grandpa." All of the kids said.

"Grandpa, you should move to DC." Kate told him.

"Yea. There's a house down the street for sale." Tim said.

"That would be so cool to have you live near us." Abby continued.

"You'd get to see us everyday." Tony added.

"Watch us grow." Ziva chipped in.

"Always be able to come to all of their events." Jimmy said.

"Kids. I would love to, but I would need to think about it." Jack told them.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, Jenny took Ziva's birthday out of the refrigerator. She placed it on the counter. She took the package of candles, placing eighteen candles on it.<p>

When she was done she picked up the matches, and lit them. She picked the cake up, and placed it in front of Ziva.

Jethro shut the lights off. "One, two, three." He cued everyone to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear Ziva. Happy Birthday to you." They all sang.

The boys all added in. "Cha cha cha!"

Ziva blew out all the candles in one shot after choosing what her wish was to be.

Jethro turned the lights back on. Jenny handed the knife to Ziva.

She cut the cake into enough pieces for everybody to have.

There was a slight knock on the front door, before someone opened it. The visitor walked into the kitchen, carrying a box wrapped in 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday, Ziva." They spoke, making their presence known.

"Uncle Mike!" All the kids exclaimed.

Ziva stood up from her seat, and hugged her 'uncle' Mike Franks.

Mike Franks works with Jethro at NCIS. He had hired Jethro after his tour in Desert Storm. All the children grew up around him for the past five years.

He started doning the name 'Uncle Mike' when seven year old Abby felt her father and he acted liked brothers.

The others ended up calling him by uncle as well.

* * *

><p>Later in the month, the family was at the Mallard residence. Jennifer's father and grandmother hosted Thanksgiving every year.<p>

They always felt the need to invite Ziva, and her father every year. It was really no use to invite Eli David. He was always working, or in his birth country of Israel.

Ziva came though. Victoria Mallard adored her like all of the family.

Jackson was invited as well, and loved spending time with the in-laws.

The whole family sat in the den, waiting for dinner to be done.

They spoke mostly about how the year has flown by, upcoming events, and a whole lot of other random stuff.

Victoria stood up. "Caitlin, Abigail, will you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Great Grandma." The two girls said, standing up, and following Victoria.

Victoria was strict on what she called the children. She always uses their full name. She called Jethro, Leroy as it was his first name.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, the family sat around the dining room table.<p>

"Samantha, can you pass down the cranberry sauce, please?" Ducky called down the table to his oldest daughter.

Samantha picked up the bowl, and passed it down the table.

"Thank you." He said, taking the bowl, and spooning some onto his plate.

Kate sat at the far end of the table. She sat quietly, not engaging in as much conversation as she normally would.

Tim noticed her quietness. He nudged her left elbow. When she looked at him, he whispered to her. "What's wrong?"

"Don't feel well." She whispered back.

"Want me to tell Mom?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

They both knew it was a lie. It was a proven lie ten minutes later.

Kate had run to the bathroom without excusing herself first. Proving there was something really wrong.

Everybody watched as she ran off. Jenny shot up after her. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kate, you okay, sweetheart?"

There was no response. Just sobs. Jenny opened the door, and shut it after her.

"Hey, baby." She said, as she sat next to her. "It's alright."

Out at the table, everybody sat there in silence.

When neither returned for twenty minutes, Jethro excused himself, and walked in the direction his wife, and daughter had gone.

He however came back five minutes later. "We're gonna take her to the hospital. She just started coughing up blood." He told them.


	4. 1997

It was an hour since Jenny, Jethro, and Kate had left. Everyone had finished eating, and cleared the table.

They all sat in the living room, watching the football game. The Redskins were playing the Packers. Washington was done by 7, Tony had freaked out when the Packers had got another touchdown, and field goal.

It was the start of the fourth quarter when the front door opened. Jethro walked into the living room, and everyone looked over at him.

Ziva grabbed the remote from next to her, and muted the tv.

"How's Kate?" Abby asked.

"She has pneumonia. They are going to keep her over night since she was coughing up a lot of blood, but she will be fine."

"Can we go see her?" Abby asked her father.

"She fell asleep right before I left. She'll be home tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>It was an hour until 1997. 1997 was the year that would change everybody's lives. Even if they didn't know it yet.<p>

They were celebrating at the Palmer's. As usual, Ziva was in attendance as her father could care less about what she did.

The Palmer's consisted of Jen's sister, Samantha, her husband, William, and their two children. Jimmy was the oldest, and Melody is ten.

The kids sat in the living room watching Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve. The adults were in the kitchen having drinks.

"Ten minutes!" Jimmy called out.

The adults came into the room, and stood behind the couches. The last minute came for 1996.

Dick started the countdown, after finishing talking.

The others joined in at 12. "12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" They all shouted.

1997 officially began. As well as the changes.

* * *

><p>To start off, Mike Franks had retired from NCIS. Retreating to Mexico. He had left Jethro his position.<p>

The kids were all saddened when he moved away, but they also knew he would have done so eventually.

* * *

><p>In May, the first Giblet had graduated high school. To his siblings' surprise, he actually graduated 50th in his class. It's not as good as first, but it is Tony.<p>

He even got into OSU. He was glad he got into a good school, but didn't want to leave Ziva.

* * *

><p>Kate had started getting interested in the Secret Services. She planned to join when she was 21. Her parents were apprehensive at first, but adjusted to her choices. Since, they wanted their children to do whatever they chose to.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy grew a little passion in what his grandfather does, and hopes to be like him.<p>

* * *

><p>Come Fall, school was back in session. Kate, and Jimmy were juniors. Tim a freshman. Abby was in eight grade. Ziva was a senior.<p>

When Tony left for OSU, it broke everyone's hearts(even though some would refuse to say so).

At the Gibbs' household, it was much quieter. It took everybody a while to adjust to not having Tony around all the time.

Jenny was out of town at a conference.

* * *

><p>Jethro woke the three kids up 0500 hours to make sure they were up before he left for work.<p>

Tim walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "Dad. Why do we have to be up so early?" He asked, yawning.

"I have to be at work. I need to be sure you three are up." He told him, pouring his coffee.

"How do you know we won't go back to bed when you leave?" Kate asked, walking in the kitchen, and taking the orange juice out of the fridge.

"When I get a phone call from the school, or Ziva." He picked up his cup. "Have a good day at school." He told them. He kissed Kate's cheek, and patted Tim's shoulder.

He walked to the front door. "Abby. I am leaving."

"Bye Dad! Be safe! I love you!" She called from upstairs.

"Love you, too, Abs." He opened the front door, and walked to his truck.

* * *

><p>Inside, Abby walked downstairs. She yawned. "Morning." She went to grab something to eat.<p>

"Too early." Kate said to her little sister.

"Morning." Tim said.

* * *

><p>In Ohio, Tony woke ten minutes before his class started. He rushed to get ready, and made it at 9 AM sharp. He was not used to college life yet.<p>

It also did not help that he stayed up all night on the phone with his parents, siblings, and Ziva.

After his classes, he went to the jewelry store for one of his presents for Ziva's birthday.

Tony drove to DC on the tenth of November. He told his family he was coming, but not Ziva. The drive dragged on forever.

When he finally arrived, it was dinner time. He was not certain if Ziva was there for dinner until he pulled into the driveway. He was really glad to be home.

He got out of the car, and walked to the front door. He felt no need to knock. It was his home. He opened the door, and walked inside.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, everyone heard the door open. Ziva had a confused look upon her face, while the family smiled.<p>

Tony walked into the kitchen, and everyone faced him.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, and jumped up from her chair. She hugged him tightly.

Tony out his arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much, Z."

"I missed you, too."

* * *

><p>Upon Ziva's requests there was no party this year. She wanted a day with Tony before he went back to Ohio.<p>

They went to the park, and laid on a blanket. Ziva cuddled into Tony. Savoring every moment she had with him.

"Ziva. Have I told you I love you with all my heart, no matter what?"

"Only about a hundred times today." She said, smiling. "And I love you, too."

"So, I know I told you two years ago that I would replace our promise ring with an engagement ring." He started, getting on his knee. "That is what I want to do now." He told her, pulling the ring out. "Will you marry me, Ziva Aliyah David?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Tony!"

He slid the promise ring off, and put it on her right hand, and placed her new ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her softly. As time went by the kiss became deeper, and more intense.

Ziva pulled back from him. "My dad's out of town." Ziva stated, running her hands through his hair.

"I will take you up on that." Tony said, standing up, and helping Ziva up. He picked the blanket up, and took Ziva's hand in his.

They walked back to Tony's car. He drove to Ziva's home. He got out of the car after parking in the driveway.

Once they were inside, they went straight up to Ziva's room. As soon as the door was shut, clothes were ripped off, and they attacked each other's lips.

* * *

><p>At school the following Monday, Ziva sat in her history class. She was early to class. It was just her, and the teacher in the room.<p>

The teacher walked past her to the cabinets in the back. She did realize the new ring on her finger.

"That's a gorgeous ring, Ziva." She stated.

"Thank you. Tony proposed Friday night." She told the teacher.

"Wow. You're getting married young."

"Yea. Well, we have been dating for four years. He felt it was the perfect time."

"Some people just know. Like it's a gut feeling." She said, sitting back at her desk.

"He gets that from his father." Ziva joked.


	5. Unplanned

It was February 1998. It was nearing Valentine's Day.

Tony had taken Tim out to the store to but Valentine's Day gifts. Tony was in town for the weekend, and would not be home for Valentine's Day.

They walked around the store for about two hours. Tim was not sure what to buy for the girl he liked.

He seeked the advice from his mother, sisters, and his future sister-in-law. He had gotten completely different answers.

His last resort was Tony, since his father was in California, working on a case.

* * *

><p>At NCIS, Jenny sat at her desk, reading an old case file. Her phone beeped telling her, her assistant was calling her.<p>

She hit the button, and put it on speaker. "Yes, Cynthia?"

"Ziva is here to see you." Cynthia told her.

"Send her in."

The door opened, and Ziva walked in. Jen watched her walk in wearing her visitor badge on the hem of her pants.

"Ziva, have a seat." She motioned to the chairs.

Ziva sat down facing Jen. She watched Jen for a few minutes, before speaking. "I need help, Jen."

"With what?" Jen asked, now curious since Ziva never asks for help.

"I'm pregnant." She said, after another moment of silence.

"Oh, Ziva." Jen stood up, and sat next to her. "Tony doesn't know yet?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him. I'm scared of his reaction."

"It's gonna be alright." She told her, and put her arm around Ziva's shoulder. "You need to tell him before he goes back to Ohio."

"I know. I just don't know how. That's why I came here. To ask you. Since, you've done it four times."

Jenny chuckled. "Well, first off make sure he is sitting down. Sit with him, and tell him that you both knew the consequences. Then, just tell him."

"Okay. Can we keep this between the two of us for now? Especially avoiding my father?"

"Of course, Ziva."

"Thank you, Jen."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you at dinner." Ziva said, standing up, and hugging Jenny.

* * *

><p>Kate, and Abby were at home, preparing dinner for the whole family. Kate was dicing onions while Abby was cleaning the chicken.<p>

"Kate, when are you going to be done with the spices, and onions?"

"Almost done."

The front door opened, and shut. Footsteps grew near, and then in the kitchen.

"Hello, Kate, and Abby."

"Hey, Ziva." The two spoke.

"Is Tony here?"

"He went to the store with Tim. They've been gone for two hours, so they should be back soon." Kate said.

"Oh. Do you need any help?"

"I think we're good." Abby told her.

"Okay. When Tony comes back, can you tell him to call me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll be back later." She told them, grabbing her keys from the counter.

"Okay."

Ziva walked to the door, and left.

"That was odd. She normally stays even if Tony isn't here." Abby said.

"She has been acting different recently." Kate responded, sprinkling the spices on the chicken.

"I wonder if they're breaking up."

"Doubt it. She's still wearing her engagement ring."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want us to suspect anything until she is certain herself."

* * *

><p>Ziva walked inside her house. She removed her shoes, as her father did not like shoes worn in the house. She walked down the hall, and knocked on the last door.<p>

"Come in." Her father spoke.

Ziva opened the door, and walked in the office. She stood against the wall right next to the door. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ah, Ziva. What can I do for you?" He spoke, reading his newspaper.

"Um. I need to tell you something important." She started. _What the hell are you doing, Ziva David? He is going to murder you. Just turn around, and go back to Tony's. Dad doesn't need to know yet._ She thought to herself. It was to late though. Once she started speaking, she wouldn't be able to tell him 'never mind'. She could just lie, and tell him the wedding date.

"Ziva? What is it?" Eli David said, annoyed with his daughter.

"Um. I just wanted to tell you that Tony, and I are getting married on September 20." She lied.

Eli did not care. He already told Ziva he was most likely not coming. He hated Tony. "Okay."

Ziva left the room in a hurry. Knowing her father he did not care where she was going in such a hurry.

* * *

><p>Tony, and Ziva sat outside. It had just started flurrying snow.<p>

Tony rubbed Ziva's hand with his thumb. "What's going on, baby? Kate, and Abby said you've been acting weird."

"I have something important to tell you. I don't know how you're going to react, but I hope you're not angry." She refused to look Tony in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

Tony couldn't believe it. He got her was still in high school, and neither had a job. "I am so sorry, Ziva."

"Tony. It takes two to make a baby." She said, lifting her head up.

Tony wiped her tears off her face. "I promise to always be there for you, and our baby."

Ziva smiled up at him. "I love you, Anthony."

"I love you, too, Ziva. Now, let's get inside before you get hypothermia."

Ziva laughed.

Tony stood up, and helped Ziva up. They walked inside.

"Your Mom already knows." Ziva told him. "I had nobody else to go to." She said, after he gave her a strange look.

"Do you want to tell everybody else now?"

"Yea. They need to know why I was acting differently." Ziva replied.

They walked into the living room, but there wasn't anybody in there. Tony led Ziva to the kitchen, where only his mother was.

"Hey, Mom, where is everyone?"

"In the basement with your father. They'll be up shortly." Jenny gave Ziva a look, questioning her.

"He knows." She told her.

* * *

><p>Later, while they all sat eating dinner. They both sat there waiting for the perfect time to tell them.<p>

Ziva patted Tony's leg to get his attention. Tony nodded. Tony took her hand in his.

"Ziva, and I would like to tell you all something." Tony started, to get everyone's attention.

Everybody looked in their direction, and stopped their conversations.

"I'm pregnant." Ziva told her future family.


	6. Summer

School was out. The seniors were glad to be out of school. No body at school had noticed Ziva's pregnancy since she wore mostly dresses, and shirts that flowed over her stomach. Even though she was six months pregnant, her father still did not know.

Kate had started studying about Secret Service. She also got her first job. All of her time was devoted to those two things.

Tim found his niche during his freshman year. He was always hanging out with them. Which was a great thing for him.

Abby was a bit upset about the fact her siblings were all going away to college, getting jobs, or always out of the house. She wished it could go back to normal, but knew it was part of her life.

Jenny had noticed the changes in Abby since summer started. Two weeks into the summer, Abby had come back with red highlights in her black hair. She knew it was a stage, and wanted attention from her older siblings.

Jethro was not so thrilled with Abby when he saw her hair. He came home from work to his wife sitting on the front porch. All she said was 'To not be angry with Abigail'. He knew immediately it was bad once she said Abigail instead of Abby. He did however say that Abby was not a hundred percent wrong, but was somewhat.

* * *

><p>Tony, and Ziva were about to tell her father about the baby. They were up in her room. She knew it was going to be a bad ending. In all honesty though, she did not care. She, and Tony had just bought a house in Ohio. She was already packed- not that he knew.<p>

"I'm just gonna go downstairs like this. I hate hiding my bump all the time." Ziva said, wearing a tank top, and cotton shorts.

"Z, are you sure you want to leave here, and live in Ohio with our baby, and me? I mean, I know you, and your father aren't on the best terms, but wouldn't it be good to be on some sort of term?"

"Tony. We're moving to Ohio to raise our baby, and allow you to finish OSU. My father can either deal with it, or not. I love you, and that is all I care about right now."

"Okay. Ready to tell him?"

"Let's get this over with." She said.

They walked downstairs, and down the hall to Eli's office. Ziva knocked on the door, and entered the room with Tony before her father could answer.

"Ziva." He said, without looking up. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Israel next week with me?"

"No, thanks, father. I will not be in town, and I am not allowed to fly."

He still did not look up. "Where will you be?"

"Tony, and I are moving to Ohio." She was a bit annoyed that he hasn't looked up at them yet. "Father. We are trying to have a conversation with you, and you haven't even looked at us once."

Eli looked up, and went wide-eyed. "Ziva Aliyah. How long has that been there?"

"Six months. Bet you feel stupid for not paying attention to your daughter, and the bills you pay. If you did, you would have known I was pregnant."

"Well, all I can say is you know how I feel about Anthony. So, I can't say I am happy for you, and support you."

"I know that. I don't have an issue with that. This is my life not yours."

"Ziva. I want to be a part of your life. Even if that life involves Anthony. If you walk out of this house though, don't expect anything from me."

"Fine. I am eighteen. I'm about to be a mother. I need to make choices that are best for myself, and my baby. If that's how you feel, I am okay with that." Ziva turned for the door, and opened it.

* * *

><p>Mid-June, Tony, and Ziva had moved all of their belongings up to Ohio. The family had helped the two unpack, and organize all of the stuff.<p>

Jethro, Tim, and Tony had painted the whole house the week prior to the other's arrival. Jethro had started building furniture for the nursery once he knew about the baby.

To show Abby they still loved her the same, Tony, and Ziva allowed Abby to stay with them for the remainder of the summer.

Everyone else visited every so often.

Tony was at OSU getting his stuff for his upcoming semester. Abby, and Ziva were at home in the baby's room, folding clothing.

"Ziva, what if you go into labor while we're all in DC? We may not get here before you have the baby."

"Abs. Don't worry. The labor will probably last longer then 7, and half hours. But I'm gonna have the baby in DC."

"Can you have it while I'm at school, so I can leave early to see you?"

"I have no control over that."

* * *

><p>August came quickly. Abby was back in DC, as school was about to start. Tony had stayed in Ohio until the week of Ziva's due date to attend school. Ziva had gone back with Abby when Jenny picked her up.<p>

Everybody was excited for the new arrival. On the first day of school, Ziva had to force everyone to go to school, and work. She insisted that she would be fine, and would call if needed.

When the phone rang in Jenny's office, she practically flew to answer it. "Director Shephard." She said, quickly. Almost inaudible.

"I'm pretty sure the baby is coming, Jen." She heard from the receiver. "Tony's not here yet."

"Ziva. Breathe. I'll be right there." She slammed the phone back into place. She grabbed her bag, and keys. She rushed downstairs, so Cynthia barely heard her speak.

Once down the stairs, she rushed over to Jethro. Everyone in the office stared at her. She did not care at the moment.

"She's in labor." Is all Jen had to say to get Jethro to jump to his feet, and tell his senior field agent he was in charge.

The pair ran to the elevator. Jen had taken her car to go bring Ziva to the hospital. Jethro had called to inform Tony, then went to the high school to pick up the other three.

* * *

><p>The woman in the office paged Abby's class first. Once Abby heard she was leaving she became extremely happy. She jumped out of her seat. She exclaimed to the class: "I'm gonna ba an aunt!" and ran out of the room.<p>

Kate had quickly run out of the room not caring about grabbing her books. She wouldn't need them anyway. She would be to busy bonding with her niece or nephew.

Tim had not reacted as close to the girls. He did grab his stuff quickly after finishing the notes they were copying. Both his sisters glared at him when he finally joined them at the main entrance.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Ziva lay on her side in pain. Jen sat in the chair next to the bed, rubbing Ziva's arm, trying to soothe her.<p>

Jethro, Kate, Tim, and Abby arrived at the hospital about 45 minutes after Jenny and Ziva did. Tony arrived shortly after.

Thirteen long hours after going into labor, Ziva gave birth to their daughter. She was born at 2230 hours, weighed 8 lbs. 11 ounces, and was 22 inches long.

She had Ziva's chocolate brown eyes, curly brown locks, and olive skin tone. She had Tony's nose and chin.

Ziva held her baby daughter, and Tony sat on the edge of the bed with his arms around Ziva.

The knock was barely a knock when Abby and Kate led everybody into the room.

"It's a girl!" Kate said excitedly upon seeing the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

The family all gathered around the bed to look at the newest addition.

"She's so precious." Abby said.

"What's her name?" Victoria asked them.

"Aria Raisa." Tony said. smiling at his little girl.

"That's a pretty name." Melody told her cousin.

"Kate." Ziva started, getting her attention. "Do you want to hold your goddaughter?"

"Goddaughter?"

"We would like you and Jimmy to be Aria's god-parents."

"I'm honored, and I would love to hold her."


	7. Weddings, Israelis, & Christenings Oh My

**Sorry for the long wait! Trying to catch up on my stories since I have no homework today.**

* * *

><p>Ziva and Aria were released from the hospital two days later. Tony took a few days off from school until he and Ziva felt comfortable with the baby without Jenny and Jethro's assistance.<p>

After five days, they were back in Ohio in their own home. It took them awhile to get used to having a baby though.

* * *

><p>In DC, Jethro and Jenny were both sitting on the couch, drinking beer. All their kids were out. It was strange for them to have an empty house.<p>

"Jethro, can you believe how old are kids are already? Time really flies. I mean it feels like just yesterday Tony was born. Now, he has his own child."

"Yup." Jethro said, sipping his beer. "But we raised them well. It's their time to use the knowledge we gave them to become their own."

The front door opened and closed. "I'm home." Abby said, and walked into the living room. "Hey."

"Hey Abs." both greeted their youngest.

"Did you have a good time?" Jenny asked.

"Yea. It was fun. Great movie." Abby said, not revealing all the details of the night. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Abby turned on her heel, and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>September 20th, came very quickly. It was Ziva and Tony's wedding day.<p>

The wedding was held in Washington D.C. The ceremony was held in a Christian church. Even though Ziva was Jewish.

Tony had never seen so many Israelis before. To him they all looked the same. He was shocked to see how many of them actually flew all the way from Israel for the wedding.

As expected Eli David was no where to be seen. Ziva chose not to carry a bouquet, but something more special to her.

Tony took his place at the alter besides Tim and Jimmy.

Melody walked down the aisle first, followed by Abby, Kate, and Ziva's sister Tali.

The wedding march carried out through the church. Everybody stood up, and looked at the doors as they opened.

Ziva wore a cream colored strapless dress. She did not want to wear white since she was not pure. The dress had a black strap around her waist.

She was excited that she lost enough of her baby weight to fit into her dress. Her hair was loose with really thick curls meeting at her shoulders. Her complexion really brought out her Israeli beauty.

In her arms was her almost one month old daughter (which most of both families have never met before). Aria was in a deep purple dress without shoes.

Ziva walked down the aisle, smiling at her friends, and family. Tony watched her like a mother and her cub.

He however was just admiring her beauty, and not protecting her. Since she could do that herself with her eyes closed.

When she made it to the alter, she handed Aria to Kate (since she knew she would be most quiet with one of her aunt's that she sees on a daily basis).

The priest and rabbi motioned for everybody to take their seats. The priest started the ceremony by welcoming them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Anthony James Gibbs and Ziva Aliyah David. Rabbi Kyle and I would like to welcome you and we hope that everybody who had a far travel, had a safe trip."

Throughout the ceremony there were jokes, laughs, tears, and some serious moments. It was now the ring ceremony.

"May we have the rings?" The rabbi asked Tali and Tim.

They gave their siblings the rings. The priest spoke again.

"Before Tony and Ziva exchange rings. They would like to recite their own vows. Ziva." He said, telling her to speak.

This time Kate handed the paper to Ziva after repositioning Aria on her hip. Which Aria protested against with a little scream.

"Dearest Tony," Ziva started. "When we met three years ago my reaction of you was that you were so immature, and I swore I would never involve myself with you. That however didn't last long." Ziva chuckled, as did a few others. "When I finally got to know you I found out you were immature, but also a great man. No matter how much you were annoyed with your siblings, you still made time to hang out with them. Every time I see you or hear your voice I am remembered of how much I love you, and know that nobody could change my feelings for you. Last month you gave me the best gift I could have imagined with the birth of Aria. I will love you; Tony, forever and always, and that will never change."

* * *

><p>Later on, Tony and Ziva were sitting at their table with their bridal party, and parents. Jenny held her granddaughter on her lap.<p>

They were talking with Ziva's mother and sister.

"I can't believe your father didn't show up. I understand he doesn't like Tony, but you are his daughter, and he should be at your wedding." Her mother ranted.

"Yea, well, he isn't a typical father. He only cares about one thing, and that is work, and his hope for me to follow in his footsteps."

"I've heard he was moving back to Tel Aviv since you are no longer his responsibility. I just think that is very cruel, but that is our father." Tali said.

"Well, it would not change much. Aria has never met him nor will she probably ever. He doesn't even care about my well-fare. He didn't even know I was pregnant until I was six months since he cared so much."

"Hey Ziva, can Kate and I take Aria on the dance floor?" Abby asked.

"Sure. Jen has her." She told her new sister.

"Thanks Z." She replied, and went over to her mom, and got Kate.

"Tali, go dance with Kate, Abby, and Aria. They are your sisters and niece after all." Ziva told her sister.

"Alright." Tali said. She stood up and walked over to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Three months later, Tony &amp; Ziva were getting off of the plane in Tel Aviv, Israel. They were going to be there for a week, and then they were flying directly to Washington, D.C. for Christmas.<p>

Tony went off to grab their bags while Ziva looked for her mother and sister. Aria was starting to get fussy. She had slept most of the flight, and was hungry.

"Ziva!" She heard being called from about twenty feet away. She watched as her little sister ran through the crowds over to her. She engulfed her in a hug-which was not as great as Abby's were- making sure not to hurt Aria.

"I've missed you so much. Even though it's only been three months. Everyone can't wait to see you. Valérie can't believe you're a mom. She always tells stories about how she would care for us when we were little. Where's Tony?" Tali asked, after noticing he wasn't there.

"Getting out luggage." She told her sister as her mom walked over.

"Hi sweetheart, how was the flight?" Rivka asked.

"Good. Aria slept most of the flight."

"That's good. It would not be good to have a fussy baby on a plane for fourteen hours."

Tony had walked up at that time. "Hello." He greeted his in-laws.

"Hello, Tony." Both responded.

"Ready to go?" Rivka asked.

"Yep." Tony and Ziva said in unison.

They walked out to the awaiting car. Rivka had made sure there was a car seat in it just incase. The ride was somewhat long due to traffic. Ziva had asked to drive, but Tali and Tony both yelled at the suggestion.

When they arrived at the David household, they were greeted by their housekeeper Valérie.

"Oh my gosh, Ziva! Look at you! You are so grown up!" She said as she hugged Ziva. "Hi baby." She spoke to Aria and played with her hands.

"Say 'Hi Valérie', Aria." Ziva told her young daughter. "Valérie, this is my husband Tony, Tony this is our housekeeper, Valérie. She was basically my second mom growing up."

* * *

><p>Back in America, Jenny had taken her daughters to the store to go Christmas shopping. They were walking around the store, and talking.<p>

"So, I know Ziva has her Star of David, and had a rabbi at the wedding, but is she becoming a Christian, or what? I mean it doesn't matter what religion she is, but I was thinking because Aria is being baptized." Kate said, as they walked around the store.

"I believe she is staying Jewish, but Aria is going to be a Christian. You have to remember though how often has she celebrated a Jewish holiday?" Jenny told them.

"I feel like it's kind of rude to talk of Ziva this way." Abby cut in. "I mean Ziva probably hasn't celebrated Jewish holidays because her father didn't care, so she was always with us and felt the need to learn our religion since she was always with us." Abby chimed in.

"Alright, Abby. You've made your point. The rest of the day we won't talk about Tony & Ziva." Jenny told her girls.

"So, what are we supposed to get Dad? He never wants anything. He hates electric tools."

"You can make him something, or buy him a few tool cases so the basement is cleaner."

"Mom, is that more of a gift for you or for Dad?" Kate asked.

"Your father, Caitlin."

"Alright." Kate said.

"Whatever you say, Mom." Abby added & walked ahead of Jenny with Kate.

"Girls. I'm serious." When neither responded, and kept laughing she called out: "Kate. Abby."

* * *

><p>The following week, Jethro was at home watching Aria while Jenny was at work and all the kids were either at a friend's or the store.<p>

Aria was in her walker and Jethro was sitting on the living room floor playing with her.

There was never a moment where there was not a smile on Aria's face. She was always laughing. She was a very happy baby.

The house phone rung. Jethro stood up. "I'll be right back, Aria." He said & walked into the kitchen. "Yea?" He answered. "I have Aria with me…you can't handle it?...I'll be right there." He said angrily and slammed the phone on the receiver.

He walked back into the living room. He picked Aria up. "Sorry Aria. PopPop and Aria day got interrupted." He put Aria's shoes and jacket on, as well as his, and carefully walked outside avoiding the ice on the ground from the recent snow storm.

He opened the front door of his truck, and placed Aria on the front seat. He opened the little back door, and put Aria in her car seat. He buckled her in, and shut the back door.

He got into the truck, put his seatbelt on, and turned the truck on. He sat there for a few minutes while it warmed up.

"You okay back there Ari?" He asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror. He backed out once it was warmed up enough and blasted the heat.

He drove the short distance to the Navy Yard, and parked in his spot. He took Aria out of the truck and her bag.

He was angry with his team since they couldn't handle one day without him. He exited the elevator and walked over to his team.

"Let's go! Grab your gear!" He barked at them. He stopped his Senior Field Agent. "No, you stay here and watch Aria." He told him, handed Aria to him and put the bag on his desk.

He walked over to the elevator with the other two agents.

"Why can't the director watcher?" The Senior Field Agent called out.

"Because she is in a meeting. Plus you interrupted my quality time with my granddaughter."

"I've never cared for a baby before!" He called as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

><p>Early April, everyone was up in Ohio for Aria's christening. The family was there for the whole weekend.<p>

It was early in the morning, when the first cry was heard. By the time Ziva walked down the hall to Aria's room, Victoria had beaten her there(most likely because her room was right next door).

"Gam." Ziva said softly to get Tony's great-grandmother's attention. "I'll take her. Go back to bed."

"I'm fine. You need the rest my dear. I can handle her." Victoria told Ziva and sat in the glider.

"You sure?"

"Positive Ziva." Go get some sleep. Trust me you will need it."

"Alright, thank you." She said and walked back down the hall to her and Tony's room.

* * *

><p>Later in the morning, everybody sat in a pew in the local church. The priest was going down the rows of pews asking what the baby's names were. The parents of the child or children were standing.<p>

When the priest walked over to Tony and Ziva, he asked simply what her name was. Ziva answered him:

"Aria Raisa."


	8. Little Sneak

**So, I had this written for a while and never realized I never posted it. So, here is the chapter finally. Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

It was summer of 2000. Everybody was in D.C. like every other summer.

Since there was only a year left for Tony at OSU, they started looking around the DC area for a new home.

Aria was growing up quickly and was nearing her second birthday. She was always walking around and being mobile. She was even starting to talk a whole lot (even though sometimes it was a whole bunch of mumbling).

* * *

><p>Aria ran into the kitchen of her grandparents' house, after being put down by Ziva. "Nana!" She called when she saw her sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hi, Aria." Jenny said as she put her coffee cup down. "Come here sweetie." She said and extended her arms to pick Aria up.

When Aria walked over to her she picked her up and placed her on her lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea." She said, putting her finger in her mouth.

Tony walked into the kitchen. "Morning Mom."

"Good morning."

"Ziva and I are going to go look at some houses."

"Alright."

"Aria, do you want to come look at houses with Mommy and Daddy?" Tony asked his young daughter.

"No."

"Ask Nana if she will watch you."

Aria tilted her head up to look at Jenny. "Pwease."

Jenny smiled. "Of course Aria."

"Thank you Mom." Tony said. He kissed his mother on the cheek and the top of Aria's head. "See you later."

"Bye Dada!" Aria called out after Tony.

Jenny stood up and put Aria on her booster seat. "Do you want some cereal, Ari?"

"Cheeos."

Jenny took the box of Cheerios out of the cabinet. She poured the small amount into the little bowl. "Milk or no milk?"

"Milk."

Jenny poured the milk into the bowl and got a baby spoon. She put the bowl on the table. "Here you go sweet pea."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Abby walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. "I'm gonna go down to NCIS."

"Are you walking or driving?"

"Driving."

"Okay, have fun."

"Nana. Done."

Kate entered the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going to the store. If you need me."

"Alright." Jenny said as she took Aria's bowl off the table.

"Aria, do you want to come with me?" Kate asked her niece.

"Yea!"

Kate picked Aria up. "We'll be back later." She spoke and went outside.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kate pulled into a parking lot and parked her car. She turned off the car and turned to look at Aria.<p>

"Okay, Aria no messing around in here. This is hopefully where I'll get my new job."

"Otay, Aunt Katie." Aria said sitting in her car seat waiting to get unbuckled.

Kate hated being called 'Katie', but that's always how Aria called her even though no one else did. Kate got out of the car, and opened the back door to her SUV. She unbuckled Aria and picked her up, shutting the door, and locking the doors.

She crossed the parking lot and entered the building. She walked up to the receptionist desk. "Hi, I'm here to apply for a job."

"Okay. I'll have an application brought down." The woman said picking up her phone. When she hung up, she spoke to Kate again.

"Cute Kid. She your daughter?"

"No, my niece. My brother and sister-in-law are looking for a new house. I offered to take her with me."

"I Aria." Aria spoke and pointed her thumb to her chest.

The receptionist smiled. "Hi, Aria. That's a pretty name. I'm Karen."

* * *

><p>It was nearing Aria's second birthday and the beginning of the school year.<p>

There was a conflict of where Aria's party was going to be. They all wanted it in DC, but her birthday was during school.

Tim, Abby, and Aria were at the Mallard residence. Victoria rarely gets to see Aria, so she takes advantage of every chance she gets.

"Great Grandma, do you need help with anything?" Tim asked.

"I don't believe so. Thank you for the offer though Timothy."

The rest of the day they sat around the living room catching up with one another.

"Great-Great Nana," Aria piped up.

"Yes hunny?" Victoria spoke directing her attention to her only great-great grandchild.

"Aunt Katie is getting a new job soon!" Aria said, confusing everybody in the room.

"Aria, what are you talking about?" Abby asked her.

"Aunt Katie brought me with her to see a lady name Karen. She told me in car to behave cause she wanted to get job there."

"Seems like we have a little sneak in the family." Victoria said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tim, Abby, and Aria had just gotten home. Abby was carrying Aria while Tim walked ahead of her.<p>

Once they both walked into the house they shouted simultaneously:

"KATE!"

Kate appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Why are you keeping stuff from us?" Abby asked, curiously.

"What are you talking about? I have told you guys basically everything I've done my whole life."

"Well, according to Aria you haven't." Tim said.

Kate had walked down the stairs by this time, while the rest of the household walked into the front of the house.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked her kids.

"Kate is hiding stuff from us. She didn't tell us she was looking for a new job." Abby said.

"Is this true Kate?" Jethro asked his oldest daughter.

"Yes." Kate said, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to her father.

"What are you looking at?"

"Secret Service."

* * *

><p><strong>Not really much of a cliff hanger. Sometimes I hate writing for little kids cause they don't speak well and I am obsessed with being grammatically correct. Lol. Hope you liked it. :)<strong>


	9. Future Plans

**So, I haven't uploaded this story in long time. I am truly sorry about that. I have this issue of starting a story and really getting into it, and then I start writing another story and neglect some of my other stories. I just so happened to accidentally did it to this one. My sincere apologies. I will try to update this story more frequently. **

* * *

><p>The whole family sat around the living room after hearing Kate's news.<p>

"You know that you are going to have to give up a lot of stuff when you join the Secret Service right?" Jethro asked.

"Yes, I do." Kate said. "It's just like if I was going into the military."

"If that is what you want to do, we aren't going to stop you. It is your decision and as long as you fully understand what it means to take a job like that, we give you our blessing." Jenny told her.

"Tell Aunt Katie 'sorry for blabbing'." Ziva told Aria.

Aria walked over to Kate and climbed up onto her lap. "Sorry Aunt Katie." She said and hugged her.

"It's okay, Aria."

Later in the day, Kate and Abby were in the living room playing a game with Aria.

"I win!" Aria exclaimed.

"Not yet. You have to fill your basket before you can win. You only need three more." Kate explained to her niece.

"I win!" Aria repeated.

"Almost." Abby tried.

"She's not that good at understanding that concept yet." Ziva said as she walked in the room. "Aria, Aunt Abby and Aunt Katie will tell you when you win, okay? You haven't won yet." Ziva said sitting on the couch behind them.

"Otay, Mama." Aria said before turning back to the game.

After Kate took her turn, Aria spun the wheel and landed on a 3.

"Now, you win Aria." Kate informed her.

"I won, Mama!" Aria said running over to her.

"Good job, honey." Ziva told her.

"You play this time?" Aria asked her mother.

"Alright." Ziva said and sat on the floor next to Kate.

As they started the next game, Tim walked downstairs.

"Uncle Tim come play." Aria said seeing her uncle.

Tim looked at the game they were playing. "That's only a four player game Aria." He told her.

"You can take my place Timmy." Abby said standing up and pushing him over by the table.

Tim sat down on the floor.

"Have fun." Abby smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Abs. Game over?" Tony asked his little sister.

"They are starting a new game. Aria got Ziva and Tim to play." Abby said sitting at the table with her parents and brother. "What are we talking about?"

"What Tony is going to do after he graduates from college." Jenny said.

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked curiously. "I mean I'm gonna be a forensic scientist, Kate's going to be a Secret Service Agent, and Tim is most likely going to work at the cyber unit at NCIS. What are you going to do to live up to your siblings high standards?"

Tony laughed. "I was telling them that I was thinking about joining a PD, but Dad was saying if I wanted to do law enforcement he could get me a job at NCIS, but I was saying it would be odd to work at the same place as my parents."

"I will. And so will Tim. It's not like you'll be alone." Abby stated. "You'll have to wait a few years, but we'll eventually be there." Abby laughed.

"I'll think about it." Tony said. "Not saying it's a definite though."

"Take all the time you want." Jethro said.


End file.
